


Masterminds Prefer Blondes

by dreamiflame



Category: Doctor Who: The Curse of Fatal Death
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rattling around the universe in the TARDIS with her best friend by her side? Not exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterminds Prefer Blondes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



> My apologies that this isn't long, or good, or betaed. Happy holidays just the same!

It wasn't quite the rattling around the universe with her best friend at her side that the Doctor had first imagined, but it was pretty good just the same.

"Master!" she called, picking up then discarding yet another shirt from the massive wardrobe. There were simply too many men's shirts on her TARDIS. Romana hadn't left nearly enough clothes behind. "Where did you put the lime green bra?"

The Master poked his head around the corner and paused, distracted as usual by the Doctor's partly clothed form. "The what?"

"The bra. The lime green one you tried to take off with your teeth last night." Honestly, part of the fun of traveling with the Master was his constant attention, and the true meaning of why he was called the Master. She didn't even mind the Dalek bumps, most of the time.

"Um." He looked confused, and the Doctor turned back to trying to find something to wear. It never used to be so hard to find a proper universe saving outfit, but now she had all these attributes to show off. It quite made a girl a little giddy. "I put it..." he wandered off, his voice trailing away behind him, and the Doctor shook her head, picked out a different bra, and tried to find a shirt to go over it.

Later, after a long day of stopping the Cybermen again on some far flung human outpost, the Doctor settled down for a drink and a night of light reading in the library. The Master appeared in the doorway, finally having washed all the soot out of his handsome gray hair. "I found it," he declared, and pointed up. The Doctor followed his finger and saw the lime green bra dangling from one of the light fixtures. "I forgot, we were in here, weren't we?"

"We usually do end up here," the Doctor agreed, and turned back to her book. Behind her the Master fetched a ladder and pulled the offending undergarment off the ceiling. "So, are you still enjoying being on the side of the angels?"

He hesitated for such a long time that the Doctor actually put her book down and turned to study him. "It's not that it hasn't been fun, running all over the universe getting into scrapes and then out of them with you, and shagging like rabbits, but..." another long pause, then "I miss my TARDIS. Yours hates me. And it was fun, wasn't it, me with the schemes, you with the thwarting, all the flirting?"

"Well," and now the Doctor took a long time to gather her thoughts. "It was fun, thwarting you."

"You should do that again," he said, rather too eagerly. The Doctor had a feeling this sort of thwarting was going to require a bed.

"And the TARDIS does seem a little tetchy with you on board. I'll bet yours misses you as well."

"So we're agreed?" The Master looked eager, in a way saving people never made him look. The Doctor thought for a long moment, then nodded.

In three or four days, she found herself in another of the endless series of gravel pits the Master seemed to favor. The trap had been rather simple, requiring only ten minutes of rewiring and one young swain of a native to defeat. Then the Doctor had chased her great foe here.

Where there was a bed, a chilled bottle of champagne, and a bowl of some sort of edible fruit spread. The Doctor crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up a bit higher and watching the Master's gaze fasten at her neckline. "If you're not going to do it right, I don't see why I should bother," she complained.

The Master gave his evil laugh and poured her a glass of champagne. "It's better this way. Nobody got hurt, and now we can enjoy ourselves, don't you think?"

"Well, when you put it like that," said the Doctor, and sat down in his lap to sip her champagne.


End file.
